


罪恶欢愉 Guilty Pleasure

by J_Knight



Series: 丝滑质感 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, captain!john, prince!Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>诺桑伯兰舰队，成立于2997年。在十数年间由默默无闻已发展成为星际最大军事力量，作为一只异军突起的新势力，在星际政坛地位举足轻重。而其所有对外公众活动均由副舰长Stanford代理，神秘领导人Hamish从未有人曾得见真容。其人真实身份一直隐藏在迷雾之中，引来重重猜疑。<br/>    但近日，一直是星际政坛最大谜题的诺桑伯兰舰队舰长Hamish却突然公开身份，引起轩然大波。而私下，John Hamish Watson拜托Stanford秘密寻找一位叫做Sherlock Holmes的青年。<br/>     正值局势波云诡谲之际，星际老牌势力代表人物Mycroft，突然公开发信邀请Hamish赏光“参加在自家花园中的一个简单的朋友聚会”，使得微妙局势愈发神秘莫测。<br/>     ——这一举动将是一场新老势力的浴血厮杀，还是将成为两大势力结为利益共同体的前兆？而刚刚公开身份的John Watson又会在这场赴会中遇到什么特别的人……</p>
            </blockquote>





	罪恶欢愉 Guilty Pleasure

【零】  
  
  
     John从黏湿火热的梦中醒来，又一次。  
     他从床上坐起来，给自己倒了半杯威士忌，赤裸着上身站在舷窗前。舷窗外是宁静永恒的浩瀚星海，因为舰艇的行驶而缓慢地向后滑移。John喝了一口酒，威士忌香醇辛辣的熟悉味道在口腔中散开，顺着喉管一路滑润地烧灼到胃部。  
     那梦境的热度似乎还残留在空气中并没有完全消散。梦里汗湿的躯体交缠撞击，交错的呼吸、嘶哑的呻吟与潮热的空气摩擦出温度。而梦中的那人总是有着苍白的躯体、修长的四肢与一晃而过的深邃的绿色眼睛。  
     John从这样的梦中醒来，每一夜。  
  
  
  
【一】  
  
  
     这个地方，就是一部权势累积的历史。无论是高挑的天花板、宏伟的旋转楼梯，亦或是铺排满整个走廊一直到尽头的历代家主画像，无不暗示着这个家族低调却不容忽视的阶级优越感。  
     John在侍者的带领下，踏着百年的地板穿过走廊，走向尽头一扇透着阳光的拱门。  
     从拱门下走出，澄蓝的天幕下一个巍峨的白色建筑在他眼前出现，柔美的绿色草地从它的脚下展开，直到John的脚下。一个华美的喷泉在草地的中央盛开，而围绕着喷泉或站或立的，正是决定着宇宙未来的三十个人。  
  
     “就是这里了，先生。”年轻的侍者穿着一丝不苟的黑色燕尾服，用温和的男中音向他提醒道，在John向他点头之后微微弯腰行礼，无声地消失在拱门后。  
     “这可不怎么愉快。”等侍者走远之后，John站在草地的边缘用手指轻敲，打开深入耳道的隐蔽式通讯器。  
     “我一直知道你是多么讨厌宴会，不过接受现实吧，这就是你公开身份的代价。”通讯器里传来带着调侃笑意的磁性女声，它来自于此时正坐在主舰控制室里的诺桑伯兰总教官兼职情报部门最高领导——他的姐姐，Harry。  
     “不，我是指这 _玩意儿_ 。”John隔着外耳廓按压着耳道内的通讯器，给他的姐姐带来一点杂音，“还有我眼睛里的隐形镜片摄像仪。”  
     “我以为你会喜欢我送给你的‘ _新玩具_ ’。”耳朵里的女声在最后三个字的时候意有所指地拉长了上扬的音节——整个舰队都知道这位魔鬼女教官擅长调戏新兵为趣。  
     不同于上一次，以诺桑伯兰舰队总舰长的身份首次公开亮相的John一出现在草坪的入口便引起了诸多注意。公然的，更多是暗地里的视线，从草坪中间的那群人那里投射过来，汇集在John的身上。John装作在草坪边缘漫步，从游场侍者的托盘上取下一杯香槟，放到嘴边，挡住翕动的唇，“我想，你的‘ _玩具_ ’还是留给你床上的情人们吧。”  
     耳朵里的女声笑了起来，“谁让她们没本事能进Holmes家的后院呢，这可是一个难得的机会。”  
     John的视线稳定地扫过全场，将宏伟的白色建筑与草地上的人依次扫入视野，“怎么样？”  
     “电脑还在模拟建筑的全息图。……等一等，你的左前方，那里好像有条走廊，被树挡住了一部分，我需要你往右边走走。”  
     John一手插着口袋，一手端着高脚杯，欣赏着草坪上四处散落有致的雕塑，目光装作不经意地滑过那条爬满紫色花朵的露天长廊。“我不知道这有什么意义，除了可以满足你的恶趣味。如果你想要他们家的建筑分布，你打可以写一封信赞美一番，然后让他们给你看看图纸。在现在，不会移动的建筑没有任何军事价值。”  
     “好了。”Harry带着耳麦一个人坐在黑暗的控制室里，穿着马靴的双脚搁在操作台上。她的左手边一个全息建筑分布图正在搭建，她正对面的巨大屏幕上一个静止的会场情况三维图已经形成，草地之上或站或行的每个人旁边都用红色的方框标注了简要的身份信息，而更加完备的、详细到超越想象的细碎秘密只要轻轻一点就会出现。  
     “没有消息是没有价值的，我亲爱的弟弟。”Harry翻看着场中每一个人的资料，“这世上最危险的敌人是你一无所知的敌人。”Harry顿了顿，语气变得沉重，“……就像是你想找的 _那一个_ 。”  
     John的脑中滑过那人危险挑起的嘴角和冰冷的绿色眼睛，端起酒杯喝了一口，“我知道。”  
    “永远没人能预料一个隐身于暗处，而又手握决定性力量的敌人，可能会造成多大的危害。”Harry在他的耳机里说，“他就是另一个你，曾经的你，John。”  
     一个人远远向他走来。“那我们只能期待他不是敌人了。”John低低地说道，放下酒杯，抬起头收拾起得体的微笑。  
     这片承载过无数阴谋的草坪鲜美柔绿如同丝绒，带着自信的微笑向他走来的那人有着一头在阳光下闪耀的金色长发。少女含苞待放的柔软身体裹在希腊式的纯白长裙里，深v字的领口一直开到胸口以下，露出丰满而甜蜜的乳房曲线，显得清纯又诱惑。  
     John听到耳机里传来的一声口哨。  
     “先生，”这个年轻的女士仿佛羞涩般地半垂下蓝色的眼睛，洁白的手指却引领着John的视线划过她半裸的胸口，“聚会太过无聊，您是否愿意陪我走走呢？”  
     “Angela。”Harry在耳机里用打趣的语气宣读她的资料，“博格星唯一的公主，也是继承人，星际有名的美人。她的老爹快要不行了，所以许多人都在对她手上的那片土地垂涎欲滴，她虽然很年轻，但并不是个简单的角色。”  
     John的表明身份意味着现有的错综的星际外交关系的一次大洗牌，作为敢于打破平衡成为迈出第一步的人，这个年轻的女士有着她的资本，而这副身体之后，也当然有着不可小觑的谋算。  
     John把手中残酒放在路过侍者的盘中，低下头，抬起她柔软细腻的手指，落下一个吻，“十分荣幸。”  
     Angela亲昵地挽过John的手臂，饱满的胸部挑逗地压在John的胳膊上，“虽然十分冒昧，不过您是John Hamish Watson吗？”  
     这个人的一举一动都在显示着她是一个懂得男人的女人，而John也欣赏她的大胆直接，“是的，我是， _Lady Angela_.”  
     Angela对John直接点出她名字的事儿露出领会的微笑，挽着他，身姿优雅地在远离中心的草地边缘漫步，“您比我想象中的要年轻一些。”  
     “是吗？”这确实是一个有魅力的女人，即使在这种逢场作戏的情况下，John也不得不承认和她的相处十分让人愉快。  
     “是的，”Angela甜美的嗓音低低地笑起来，接着仰起头对着John露出洁白的脖颈和花瓣一样的嘴唇，“并且要英俊很多。”  
     “能得到如您这般优美的女士的赞赏让我受宠若惊。您让这无聊的宴会时光，变得令人愉快。”John对她露出微笑。  
     “您真是一位非常会说话的绅……”甜美的话音戛然而止，代之以一声娇俏的惊呼。小巧的高跟鞋巧妙地踩到了草地上一颗隐蔽的石子，John下意识地伸出双臂，紧接着一整个柔软的身体，就那样在半场人的注视里，密贴地压进他的怀中。  
     一时间，惊讶的、算计的、妒恨的目光一起交错在两人身上。但是其中有一束目光显得如此特别——它略过了John怀中的女子直直的停在他的脸上，仿佛一道明亮的闪电击中John的意识，实物般地擦过John的脸颊，给全身的毛孔带来一阵熟悉的战栗。  
     John的脑中猛然滑过那双翠绿色的眼眸。那双他日日在潮热的梦中醒来残留在记忆中的眼眸。  
     John猛地抬头，那道目光已然不见。在草地的另一个边缘，一位有着苍白皮肤与修长身形的侍者正侧对着他，优雅地向着一位从他盘中取酒的贵客微微点头行礼。而那人从盘中拿起酒杯的掌心里，无声地滑落出一个小巧的记忆棒。  
     那位侍者在John的视线里，端着盛放着剩余的酒杯与那记忆棒的盘子，优雅地微笑行礼，然后从容而迅速地朝着大宅而去。  
     “谢谢您，John……”怀中的女子抬起头露出脸上恰到好处的红晕，羞涩地试探着对着John直呼其名。  
     这场披着美丽外衣的微妙的利益争夺突然间变得毫无乐趣，John的心脏被那个正在离去消失的身影狠狠抓住。“不好意思，我突然有些事。”John抬着胳膊把女子扶回她的重心，没来得及礼貌地告别便匆匆离开。  
  
     John用尽量不惹人注意的步伐快速离开了草坪，一脱离人群的视线便跑了起来。  
     “该死的，他是谁？！”John对着耳机另一边的Harry吼道，一边跑一边松开贴身礼服外套的纽扣。  
     “Selander将军。我们最危险的敌人之一。”Harry迅速回应道。  
     “不是！ _另一个_ ！！”燕尾服的衣角消失在大宅边缘的拐角处，John迅速追了上去。  
     “面部特征并不完全，”耳机里传来快速敲击键盘的声音，“有58%的相似度是Leo星系的Thomas少将，有34%的相似度是Capricornus星系王位的继承者……”  
     “该死的，是‘ _ **他**_  ’！”John顺着大宅的边缘从一边跑到了另一边，一个更为私密的后花园出现在他面前，开阔的草地连通着许多房屋，那盛酒的托盘就挑衅地放在他的脚下，而上面的记忆棒已然不见。John停下飞奔的脚步左顾右看，捕捉到那个有着黑色卷发与苍白后颈的优雅背影正要消失在一个巨大玻璃花房的门后。  
     John追过去，推开花房的门冲了进去，一眼扫去却空无一人，刚想转身背后却被毫无声息地抵上了一个枪口。  
     那枪口的形状再熟悉不过——那是他的枪，在舞会第二天被那个人拿走的那一把。  
     接着一个醇厚如同天鹅绒的声音在他的背后响起，那声音如此熟悉，John几乎能想象出那人说话时，气流擦过他背后那双开合的饱满唇瓣的样子——  
  
      **“STOP…CHASING ME，Captain.”**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【二】  
  
    “ **Shit！** ”  
    John听到耳朵里Harry骂了一声，紧接着就响起了一片忙乱的嘈杂，其中夹杂着手指快速而用力地敲击键盘的声音与舰仓里紧急情况的尖锐警铃。  
    —— _Harry在组织他的营救_ 。  
    “举起你的手，”久违的声音在身后响起，如此之近，仿佛擦过了John的头皮——枪口的压感从脊椎滑到了身后心脏的位置，在肋骨间捅了捅。  
    John慢慢地抬起肘部，双手举到空中。  
    “放轻松……”John说道，特意加重音节向Harry暗示这句话其实是一个指令——并不非常明显，但是他知道她一定会懂。  
    耳机的那边沉默了一会，最终还是拉停了警报。  
    “紧急情况解除，所有人员回归原始职责。除突击号外其他舰艇返航，突击号按照预案行驶，到Holmes星上空待命。”Harry在控制室拉过麦克部署道。  
    John身后枪口的压感消失了，那人知道在无法判断枪口位置的时候，被挟持的人将无法反击。那醇厚磁性的声音接着再次响起，“好了，现在，我需要你往前走……”  
    John顺着玻璃墙与花架之间的空隙，尽量放慢速度向前走，眼睛扫过整个房间。身后的脚步声跟着响起来，保持在他身后两步的距离。  
    眼前的花房大概有30英尺乘以60英尺，John的左手边是透明的玻璃墙，右边是三排半人高的巨大花架。每一个花架都是由金属铸成支架，四角撑起离地半米高，上面铺着玻璃板，阶梯状地撑起三层精致的花盆。  
    “你2点钟方向有椅子和茶具，你的11点钟的墙上有园艺工具。玻璃墙壁大约1.2cm厚，推测为纤维加强，没有器具无法打破，但是房间整体受力结构可以由一个爆炸点完全摧毁。你的10点钟方向的墙角有两袋化肥——假如你真的想搞出一点爆炸的话。”Harry在耳机里报告道。  
    John沿着花架走到尽头，身后的人停了下来，说道，“在你左前方的墙上有一捆绳子，”John往前走了两步，伸手把它拿了下来，“现在右转……那里有一个椅子，坐上去。”  
    房间右手边的角落里有一个与花房整体风格十分搭配的铁艺茶几，上面放着一套价值不菲的陶瓷茶具，它的两边分别放着一个躺椅和一个没有扶手的椅子。  
    “我想你不是要请我喝茶。”John说道。  
    “坐上去，然后把自己捆起来。”身后的人命令道。  
    “捆绑游戏……”John打了一个口哨，“虽然我不认为这是个玩情趣游戏的好时机。”John走过茶几与躺椅，来到那个椅背不高的椅子面前，转过身，坐下来，终于和那个人面对面——依旧苍白的肤色、玻璃质的冷静眼睛与一丝不乱的黑色卷发，洁白修长的手指无比契合地缠绕在为John自己专门定制的银色枪身上， _ **该死地性感**_ 。  
    “我的安全词是‘Holmes’，假如你想知道的话。”  
    那个人挑起眉毛，“我不知道原来‘Holmes’这个词会让你‘ _ **性致**_  ’顿失，Captain。”  
    “不，它现在让我‘ _ **性趣**_  ’盎然。”John盯着那人饱满的唇瓣，回忆起曾经自己的牙齿碾过它们时的感觉。John背过手去，绳子在椅子的背后滑落，在地上盘成一盘。  
    “我记得我说过，把自己捆起来……Captain。”那人歪了歪枪口向John示意那团无力垂落在地板上的绳子，“我还记得你有一双灵巧的双手。”  
    John把双手背在背后，无奈地耸耸双肩，“但再灵巧的双手，也无法把 _自己的_ 手腕捆起来。”  
    那人漂亮的眼睛盯着John了好一会儿，最终妥协了，用枪指着John的眉心，慢慢地向John走过来，直到他的小腿碰到John屈起的膝盖。  
    John的视线随着他的靠近火热地抚摸他瘦削的下巴，滑落他的脖颈、胸口，最后流连在了和他视线同高的腰腹一带。John在椅子上打开双腿，给他留出空间。  
    那人向前一步挤进来，抬起一只膝盖跪在John大腿之间空出的窄小椅面上，俯下身子，头越过John的肩膀，左臂环过John的耳际，捡起地上的绳子，另一只手把枪口顶在John的胸口上。  
    那个人捡起绳子，把一头塞到John的手里，开始在John交叠的手腕上缠绕。他的身体与John紧贴着，随着手臂动作的牵动而不断轻柔摩擦着John的面颊。John转动头部，用鼻尖顶开那人高级的燕尾服外套，把脸埋进他胸口的衬衫深深吸气。  
    “我希望你知道枪口还是对准你的， _ **Captain**_ 。”那人感觉到了一个发烫的已经抬头的勃起，顶在自己膝盖上。  
    “这就是为什么你现在还没被我压在地板上的原因。”John回答道，吐息在喷在那人的衬衫上。  
    John的呼吸和那人的体温交织着，让衬衫与外套之间的狭窄间隙骤然火热起来。隔着薄薄的布料，John用鼻尖轻柔地挑逗着下面敏感的皮肤，顺着肋骨一路滑过，直到某个在布料下挺立的小突起。  
    John用鼻尖在上面蹭了蹭，并且如意料之中用脸颊感觉到了藏在衬衫胸口口袋的记忆棒。  
    那人从颤动的胸腔深处泄出一声绝望的呻吟。  
    “你喜欢这个吗？”John用诱骗的声音问道，偏过头，用舌头舔湿那一块的布料，用嘴唇和下巴蹭着那个小核，用牙齿轻轻地衔起再放开——并且随着动作用鼻尖和颧骨配合着将记忆棒往上顶，直到它滑落出口袋的边缘，顺着John的鼻翼滑落在他的嘴里。  
    John从那人的胸口抬起头，把下巴搁在他的颈侧，嘴唇亲昵地擦着那个人的耳廓，“告诉我，”John的声音因为叼着记忆棒而模糊，“当Mycroft的弟弟感觉如何？”  
    那个人身体一怔，即使只是飞快的一秒也足以让John知道自己的猜测是正确的，但那人立刻反应过来，包括知道了记忆棒已经易主。他握住枪的手想要扣动扳机，但是John比他更早一步，在他愣神的时候，蓄力的身体带着椅子猛地向一边倒去。那个人失去重心，子弹从John的左手的大臂旁擦过。  
    John脚蹬着椅子将被绑的双手从椅背里脱出，翻身将那个人压倒在地。  
    那个人躺在地上举枪还击，John用膝盖压住他举枪的胳膊向后跃起，扭身踏上三层的花架，然后向前扑去，在地面上打了个滚，铲着地从另一个花架下滑了过去，隐蔽在墙边。在这过程中，枪声持续在他的背后响起，他所过之处花盆与玻璃纷纷碎裂，子弹带起热浪擦过他的头皮与耳朵。  
    John贴着墙边无声地喘息着，脸上还带着一道笔直划过颧骨的擦伤。他不是没有经历过这样激烈的打斗，但是带着半勃的阴茎还是 _该死的_ 第一次。  
    “非常聪明，Captain。”那个人的声音在房间的中央响起，带着喘息与怒气，“让人印象深刻……”  
    面前的花架可以作为遮挡，蹲在满地碎玻璃之间，John将双手从尼龙绳中释放出来，把叼在嘴里的银色记忆棒收进自己胸口的口袋。  
    “你9点钟方向有一只花铲。”Harry在耳机里引导道。  
    John望过去，靠近那面挂满工具的墙，一只碎裂的花盆下面，有半截露出的木柄。  
    只有几步远的距离，John弓着腰尽量无声地往那边移动，但是碎裂的玻璃仍在他的脚下发出了一声破碎的声响。立刻，房间中央的那人调转了方向，虽有花架对视线的阻隔，笔直前伸的双臂托着枪仍然直直指着John的位置，一步一步往这边而来。  
    “ **Captain** ……？” 那个人轻声呼唤着，托着枪侧身一点一点向这边靠近，顺着花架一直走到挂满工具的墙边，停了一下，接着把抢举在胸前，靠在花架上调匀气息，猛地闪身跨出一步来到花架之后——  
    但是除了满地的碎玻璃与一个打碎的花盆空无一人。  
    这时他的身后突然响起细微的声响，在他转身之前有人狠狠撞上他的后背，他重心不稳地向前迈了一步，左手离开枪把。一只手从右后方伸过来握住了枪管，以精确的角度掰转。银色的手枪从他的手中脱出，在随后的三秒钟之内被利落地拆成了几片落在地上。  
    John把那人的手臂绞到后背上，把他向前压去直到把他的身体狠狠地压上玻璃。经过刚刚的打斗，肾上腺素在John的身体里奔腾着，阴茎此时在裤裆里抽动地半勃起来。  
    John把领带拉松，从耳朵里扯出通讯器，在Hurry大喊着‘ _NO_ ！’的尖叫声中把它关闭扔在一旁。  
    “我说过我会锁住你拷问你，直到掏出我想要的一切。我会做到的。但是现在……”John用髋骨挤压着面前人紧包在制服裤子里的屁股，把那人的黑发从脖子上往上推开，舌面贴着脖后的皮肤划出一道湿痕，“我先要在这玻璃上干翻你。”  
  
  
  
【三】  
  
    他们旁边不远的地上躺着那捆刚刚从John身上解下来的绳子。John用肩膀顶着那人的背心把他压在花房的玻璃墙上，伸出脚，灵活地用鞋尖挑起那团绳子，然后用空闲的那只手接住，敏捷又迅速的把那人的双手捆在身后。  
    “我猜……”那个黑发的青年艰难地扭着头，因为刚刚的打斗喘息着，一侧的脸颊紧紧压在玻璃上，而John能看到的一侧则布满可疑的潮红，“‘ _偷窃，_ ”他喘息着，“ _……然后把失主捆起来_ ’……并没有，在诺桑伯兰的，呼，舰长行动指导手册上？”  
    “没有。……不过， _‘睡一个身份不明的敌国探子_ ’也不是其中一项。”黑发的那人扭着双肩挣动起来，但是John单手卡住他被捆在一起的手腕，用整个身体死死地把他压住，用鼻尖蹭着那人苍白柔软的后颈皮肤，把刚刚经过打斗的火热呼吸喷在上面，“……但我也这么做了。”  
    John锁定了其中一块皮肤，恶意地轻轻转动头部让嘴唇一次又一次若有若无地在上面擦过，“理论上说，由于还并没有这个什么守则，”John用挑起眉代替笑意，“所以下次我写它的时候，你最好提醒我添加上这两项。”  
    那人扭动着身体更加奋力地挣扎起来，用膝盖抵着玻璃墙把John往后推，但是被再一次狠狠地撞回玻璃上。  
    “放松，小男孩，你马上会喜欢这个的。”  
    “这我可不敢保证。”那人立刻回嘴道。  
    John笑起来，努力制住面前这人的扭动，诱惑地伸出舌头舔舐刚刚被挑逗的区域，接着轻吻着它，让舌尖从嘴唇里探出给那一小块肌肉与皮肤施加压力，然后用嘴唇吸吮直到留下痕迹。  
    John从那块被吻得发烫的皮肤开始舔上去，顺着脖颈的曲线一直到耳后，同时把压制稍微放松，一只手绕过那人的上臂扣住他的肩膀，另一只胳膊横过他的胸口，用指尖挑开紧贴身体的燕尾服探了进去，找到那片他刚刚舔湿的衬衣。  
    黑发青年贴在他的怀里尖锐地抽气。John吸吮着他耳后的皮肤，指尖灵巧的找到湿润衬衣下的小小突起，它紧绷地挺立着将那块湿润的布料顶起一个弧度，John的指尖划过它，隔着布料在上面轻柔地打圈。  
    “我不认为……这是个，好主意，Captain。”那人喘息着拒绝，身体却不由自主地蜷起来，向后靠去用屁股挤压着John裤子里的阴茎。  
    “我想，它可不同意。”John捏了捏指尖下挺立的乳头。  
    那人更加响亮地倒吸了一口气。  
    John快速地解开那人那人燕尾服外套的扣子，接着是里面的马甲与衬衣，把它们往后拉，堆在那人的小臂和手肘上，露出那人漂亮的突出的肩胛骨与肩膀流畅优美的曲线。  
    在这午后的阳光里，苍白瘦削的背部在黑色布料的映衬下白得太耀眼。John深吸一口气，一只手压住他的肩膀，把脸贴上去舔舐他凹陷的脊椎曲线，用牙齿碾磨因为双手被反绑而被肩胛骨撑起的薄薄的皮肤。  
    “Oh，god……”那人在这样的舔舐中颤抖起来，呻吟着往后挤去，指尖勾起来刮擦John裤子里鼓起的阴茎。  
    John的髋骨向前顶去，把那人修长的手指夹在他的屁股与自己勃起的阴茎之间摩擦着，“Jesus……”John叹息着。  
    那人微微汗湿的黑色卷发贴在玻璃上，侧脸潮红高热，祖母绿色的眼睛无意识地缓慢眨动，从丰满的唇中呼出的气息在玻璃上形成一块扇形的白雾。  
    John凑上去亲吻他，含着他的唇瓣，吸吮他的舌头，用舌尖在他的口腔里戳刺。那人在John的口中细碎地呻吟，交换着彼此体内火热的呼吸。John的手绕到前面抚摸着那人优美紧绷的脖颈，汗湿的锁骨，揪着他胸口红肿的小核。另一只手沿着着腹部的肌肉往下，滑过长有稀疏绒毛的小腹，滑上他的裤子，隔着贴身的布料握住那人勃起的阴茎。  
    “Oh，John……”那人含着John的舌头发出一声拉长的呻吟。  
    John咬着他丰满的唇瓣，快速解开手下的腰带与拉链，把手挤进去，压平内裤的纯棉布料，更加清晰地感受到手掌下面阴茎的形状，用拇指隔着被前液濡湿的一小块布料揉搓下面敏感的龟头。  
    那人从John的嘴里脱出，垂下头用额头狠狠抵着前面的玻璃，喘息着，弓起背，屁股更加用力地推挤着John的阴茎，在玻璃和他的身体之间为John的手留出挪动的空间。  
    John低低地嘶吼着，阴茎火热而沉甸地压在那人饱满的臀瓣上。他有些粗暴地扯着那人内裤的裤腰往下拉，和面前这人一样苍白修长的勃起从束缚弹跳出来。John的手指从根部往上缠绕，紧握住绸缎质感的挺立柱身，把包皮往上推，然后重重地往下撸去，直到露出粉红色的龟头和它下面敏感沟槽。  
    那人汗湿发亮的黑色卷发无力的垂下，在充满潮热花香的空气中晃动。被他抵着额头的玻璃外面是半个嫩绿的草坪，而草坪边缘立着的巍峨大宅的另一面，正举行着在这个时刻整个宇宙最重量级的一场聚会——如果此时有卫兵巡逻，或者某位好奇心重的宾客从宅子的任意一边绕过来，他毫无疑义地第一眼就能看到在草坪中央巨大的玻璃花房里，这位黑发的青年上身几乎赤裸，双手被绑在身后，乳头红肿，而他的阴茎正被身后的人重重撸动。  
    “还有……”那人优美傲慢的音调被John手上坚定而彻底的撸动击得支离破碎，难以分辨，“还有一分钟。”  
    “什么？”  
    “一分钟之后，”那人努力挣扎着从杂乱的喘息中拾回自己的呼吸，“就会，有卫兵……从大宅那边绕过来。”他从颤抖的胸腔深处发出一声哀鸣，“……还有30秒。”  
    “ **Fuck！** ”John强迫自己把发痛的阴茎从那个诱人的小屁股上挪开，抖动肩膀脱下外套裹在那人的身上，扶着他的腰引导着他快速穿过花房，走到躺椅的背后蹲下来。  
    几乎是他们的头顶刚刚消失在椅背之后，一队拿着步枪的巡逻兵就从大宅的右边出现。  
John靠着椅背坐在地上，拉着那人被绑的双腕让他紧贴着坐在他的两腿之间。那人在John的怀里不安地扭动着，企图蜷起双腿摩擦自己的勃起。John胡乱地吻着那人的脖子和被黑发掩盖的耳朵，一只重新握上他的阴茎。  
    不同于刚才略带粗暴的撸动，John的手指松松地环住那人的柱身，安抚式地轻柔地上下滑动。那人把整个身体向后倒去，靠在John的怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋无力地垂在John的颈窝，诱人地轻轻喘息着，随着John的动作挺动腰髋在John的手心里小幅度地戳刺。  
    John的另一只手握住他的囊袋，轻轻捏揉让紧绷的小球在里面滑动。接着向下滑去，有技巧地在会阴揉按，直到那人扭动着想要闭起双腿，然后顺着臀瓣间的缝隙一直滑到后方紧闭的穴口，用拇指在穴口打圈、按压，按摩那处紧张的褶皱。  
    那人醇厚的嗓音贴着John的脖子拉出一声悠长的叹息。  
    “摸我。”John压抑嘶哑的声音命令道。  
    那人艰难地用被反绑的双手解开John的裤子，从内裤的裤腰上面滑进去，用指尖滑过马眼，把滑腻的前液用指腹在灼热的龟头上涂开，然后捉住顶端的一小块包皮上下撸动。  
    John倒吸一口气，阴茎在那人的指尖沉甸甸地抽动起来。他扯住那人的裤腰把它们往下推，那人抬起屁股，扭动着身体配合把他的白色内裤与黑色外裤一起推到膝弯。John低下头用舌头刮走那人鼻尖上的汗珠，用指尖在穴口处最后按压几下，然后捅了进去。那人在John的怀里扭动着，手从John的内裤里滑出来，绳结狠狠地来回摩擦着John肿胀的勃起。  
    John用立在那人身侧的膝盖和屈起的双腿，紧紧夹住他的身侧，用手指推开紧张收缩的肠壁向里面推进，然后慢慢退出直到穴口只吞没了他一个指节，接着挤入第二根手指，交缠着扩张，摩擦他的前列腺。  
    “John……”那人胡乱的用头蹭着John的颈窝，伸出舌头一点一点舔舐John颈侧柔软的皮肤。  
    John低低地骂了一声，拆下那人的捆缚，把挂在他胳膊上的衣物和绳子一起扯掉，把那人的裤子蹬下去直到他一丝不挂。他握住那人过分纤细的腰让他翻身面对自己，双膝分开跨在自己的腿上。  
    John把自己的裤子褪到臀部，硬得发疼的勃起立刻从布料中弹跳出来，沉沉地立在空气中颤动着。John粗糙地撸了两把缓解那种刺痛，接着握住它把它抵在那人的穴口微微摆动，让龟头把前液涂抹在张合的肌肉环上作为聊胜于无的润滑，然后握住那人的腰引导他缓缓下沉。  
    第二次进入这该死的身体并没有比上一次轻松多少，当顶端突破最初的障碍之后，湿热柔嫩的肠壁挤压着他的滚烫刺痛的阴茎。他停下来，深呼吸一口气，等待那阵让他的眼前闪过白光的过分的愉悦从他的身体里冲刷过去，再接着继续——才不致于由于过长的前戏，和那人用昂贵如80年威士忌的嗓音发出的颤抖呻吟而直接丢盔弃甲。  
    John握住他的腰，按着他用稳定的速率一插到底，那人丰满的臀瓣就压在John肌肉紧绷的大腿上。John摆动胯部，为甬道里的阴茎带去一些轻微的摩擦，然后用手托住那人的屁股抬高，开始慢慢戳刺。  
    那人骑在John身上，修长的指头深深地陷进John肩上的肌肉，玻璃质的绿色眼睛在半闭的浓密睫毛下涣散失神，紧绷笔直的胸腹、伸长的优美脖颈、抬高的下巴与半张的红润嘴唇连通，仿佛仰颈天鹅一般直指着上方碧蓝的天空，随着戳刺的节奏，从身体的最深处释出带着颤动的低鸣，“ _Oh，God……Jesus……Oh……John……John……_ ”  
    John腹部与手臂上那些从多年的实战中得到的坚实的肌肉，此时紧紧绷着，充满力量的在麦色的皮肤下翻涌起伏。他用会留下痕迹的力道抓住那人汗湿的腰，一次比一次更深地戳刺进去，然后重重地落下来。  
    那人配合着他的动作前后摆动着腰部，阴茎一下又一下地拍在John的小腹上，“Oh，John，我想我快要……”  
    那人苍白的胸口深深地起伏着，肋骨在薄薄的皮肤下迷人地扩张然后放松，胸口上红肿的两点，在John的眼前随着胸腔的鼓动而来回移动。John咬上其中的一个小核，用牙齿碾弄，然后放开它用舌头舔去那人胸口上发亮的汗水，手掌抚上他的背，舔舐他胃部纤瘦的肌肉轮廓。  
    那人抓在John肩上的力道猛然加重，全身的肌肉都紧绷到微微颤动，喉结在苍白的皮肤下上下翻滚，绿色的眼睛快速地扇动——  
    “John！”他惊叫着激烈地高潮，一股白色的热流洒在John的胸腹之间。  
    John低吼着，双手抬着他的大腿根，就这现在的姿势把他压倒在地上，收紧臀部猛地抽插了几下，感受到一股热流在他的小腹纠结翻搅，最后一次把阴茎狠狠地捅进去，送到尽可能地深，嘶吼着那人的名字，阴茎抽动地爬上了巅峰。  
    待白光闪过耳内的轰鸣消褪，John从那人的身上退下来，把他揽进怀里，亲吻着他的额头与黑发，那人在他怀里柔软地睡去。  
    John等到肌肉纤维里最后一丝高潮的火焰烧尽，把胳膊从那人的脑袋下面抽出来，爬起来为那人盖上衣服。然后拉上自己的拉链，走到花房的另一边，从玻璃渣中捡起被自己扔掉的通讯器，重新打开塞回耳中。他看了一眼熟睡的sherlock，打断Harry在那边吐出的一连串脏话——  
“我想我现在需要你为我准备的那艘舰艇了……my dear sister。”  
  
  
———第二部完结———


End file.
